Giggles
Giggles is one of the main characters of Happy tree friends. She played Bridget in A Monkey Tail She is a mouse She played Goldie in Rock-A-Bunny She is a female rooster She played Jane Darling in Barney Pan: Return to Neverland She is Wendy's daughter She played Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) She is one of Mrs. Brisby's children She played Elsa in We're Back! A Happy Tree Friends Story She is a pterodactyl She played Mrs. Ladybug in Russell and the Giant Peach She is a ladybug She played Sarafi in She played Anna in She played Laa Laa in She played Sadness in Inside Out (Jack Hannah's Friends Style) Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is one of Stephen's friends and Cuddles' girlfriend. Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-26-2018 3-46 PM).png|Luna, Speckle, Giggles, Emily, Courage, Andrina's Toy Kitty, and Andrina No20181103 124436.jpg No20181103 123623.jpg No20181103 123640.jpg No20181103 125509.jpg Trivia *Her, Cro-Marmot, Cub, Cuddles, Disco Bear, Flaky, Flippy/Fliqpy, Handy, Lammy, Lifty, Lumpy, Mime, Nutty, Petunia, Pop, Russell, Shifty, Sniffles, Splendid, The Mole, and Toothy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Pink Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Kids Category:Bow Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Bears Category:Forest Animals Category:Girlfriends Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Mothers Category:Rodents Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Heroines Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters Category:Animals